


In search of happiness

by MaryTagus



Series: Other Universes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a time where Queen Consolidated (QC) is still at the Queen’s family hands. Oliver Queen is Club owner but still goes to QC and visit Felicity Smoak at his own whim. Oliver and Felicity are just friends even if Felicity Smoak is secretly in love with Oliver. The day asks her to bring her roommate Anna by Felicity starts to question if this is the path to her happiness. Ultimatly she decides to try other ways. </p>
<p>Felicity Smoak POV <br/>Check Oliver Queen with the title "Oliver, you're a terrible relationship coach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In search of happiness

 “Really?”

Felicity was having a hard time processing Oliver latest request. Did he just asked her to pimp her roommate to him? She couldn’t believe it. He had to be joking?

“Yes. Really.”

He was serious. This would be a laughing matter if her insides weren’t turning and twisting making her feel sick. She took a deep breath that fell short due to the acute pain she had to conceal.

“And you want me to take her to the Club.”

“Yes.”

“What if I can’t go?”

“You can’t go? That’s a surprise.”

“I’m not saying I can’t I’m just…” wait did he just implied she was at the Club more than she should? What? Who the hell did he think he was?

The hand slap his arm with more force that she intended but knowing him he hardly felt it.

“Auch”

“Are you insinuating I’m at the Club too much?”

His silent was answer enough.

“You are. Mr Oliver Queen, club owner, is accusing me of being at his Club too much.”

She wasn’t always there. Was she?  Was she so wrapped up on being with him, to see him, to help him? More than she should, more than it was good for her?  She forced herself to disregard his comment but the seed, either of them consider unimportant, had been planted and found ground. 

 “Can you take her or not?”

 Oliver didn’t waver. He really was interested in Anna.

 “Why would I?”

 His smile still hold the power of lighting up her mood. Even now. And she hated herself for it.

 “What would it take?”

Oliver was willing to provide everything she asked. That was it for him. Things could be bought, paid for or bargain for, always. 

So far she had hand herself to him by her own will, she had never been on the other end of his deals and bargains. She wasn’t about to start now and the fact he had gone there, with her, shock her. He should know her better.

 “I’ll take her.”

She saw the spark of surprise in his eyes. After all this time together she knew him. The fact he didn’t knew her, at all, it seems, spoke volumes on how much he cared for her.

 “What are you going to do?”

 “Nothing. I’m going to take her out. We will get to the Club I will introduce her to you.”

 “That’s it?”

 “That’s it.”

* * *

 

 

Time to clean up after dinner when Felicity brought the Club into the conversation.

 “I’m going out to the Club tonight. Want to join me?”

 “The best Club in the city? Sure.”

 Anna was a party girl. Felicity knew that the moment Anna walked through the door. That was one of the reasons she picked Anna as a roommate, she wouldn’t let her stay at home all day and night. She would make her get up, and get out of the house even on her bad days.

An hour later Felicity was looking at her roommate. She was ready, looking perfect and gorgeous. Oliver would have a great night. Anna was just the kind of girl he liked. 

Felicity had watched the women at the Club, especially the ones he singled out, enough to know Anna was right there on the exact mark. As much as she, herself, was off of it.

 “Now we will have fun together. I will finally know where and with whom you spend your evenings.”

 Anna’s wink was like a trademark of hers but it fail its purpose as Felicity didn’t understood why she was winking.

 Coming down the Club stairs Felicity’s eyes were drawn to Oliver. It was like magic the way her eyes always found him even in the midst of a crowd.

 Oliver was smiling. Felicity’s heart broke from the knowledge the smile wasn’t aimed at her.

 “Oliver Queen, Anna Sharm, my roommate.”

 “Oliver Queen?”

 “The one and only.”

 It was Felicity queue to leave. It was the first night at the Club she felt like surplus. She was a fish out of the water, an outsider. This was, once, like her third home but now she just wanted out.

 She talked and mingle for about an hour and then, when she was sure she wasn’t noticed or missed, she climb the stairs.

 One last long look taking all in. A goodbye of sorts. This was no longer her home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning she woke up to an empty house. Oliver had made things work out for him. He always did.

 The drive to Queen Consolidated was done in autopilot mode. Felicity didn’t even recall how she got to her office but, once there she focused on work. It kept her mind busy and away from the pain that threaten to overtook her.  

 “Good morning.” A smiling Oliver sat on a chair in front of her.

 “Someone’s happy.”

 “Anna is a wonderful woman.”

 “Glad you think so.”

 Her all world was shifting at the speed of light. Her head was spinning and she was having a hard time making it stop. The last thing she needed was Oliver Queen bragging about his new sexual conquest, that she herself help him with, a detail that made her sick to her stomach.

 “She talks a lot.”

 “A bit. I wouldn’t say a lot.”

 “She told me you have a boyfriend. Who’s he?”

 Anna told him what? Where did she got that idea from? And she told Oliver about her cooked up idea? The woman really talked too much.

 “I stand corrected.”

She return to her work. Trying to keep Oliver and Anna images out of her mind.

 “So?”

 So? What? Oh the boyfriend thing? The idea was so ludicrous she wasn’t even thinking about an answer. 

Inside she felt something brewing, it took a second to recognize what it was, anger. He was way out of line. It was none of his business if she had a boyfriend or not nor was his business who that pretense boyfriend was.

 “It’s my business.”

 “I thought we trusted each other.”

 So did she. But then everything change. He changed everything.

 “The fact I just introduce you to your latest fling, that happens to be my roommate, hardly makes us relationship coaches to one another.”

 “Relationship?”

 “Yes. Relationship. This may shock you but I’m not a one night stand kind of girl.”

He was angry, she could tell. But so was she. He not only change the balance but also just told her what he thought about relationships all together just by the tone he used.

 “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

He was turning his back and leaving.

 “Maybe I should.”

She said it as a comeback. Void of all meaning but it did have meaning. And it resonated deep. Her head was not only spinning now but also hurting. It felt like it was going to burst. 

 “Focus Felicity. Focus.”

She was back in line with her coding when Anna’s face came up on her phone screen.

 “Hi.”

 “Hi yourself. I’m just calling to say thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 “WOW, three thank yous.”

 “That’s how many times…”

 “Please don’t. He’s a friend I rather not have that kind of image in my head.”

 Her mind was doing a pretty good job all by its lonesome.

 “Sorry. I’m also calling to tell you I’ll be home late, if at all.”

 “No worries. Call me if you need anything.”

 “Will do. Don’t wait up.”

 “Promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Days went by at the rhythm of moving clock pointers. Steady paced and without glitches. Oliver show up a few times and called, about regular stuff she used to do for him. She did it, gladly, he was still a friend she was just leveling down her expectations and reining in her feelings for him. Falling in love with Oliver Queen wasn’t her plan, it happen without she even noticed, from appreciation to deeper feelings and… she was in love. Keeping herself in this loop that only got her hurt was her choice though, and she was choosing to stop it.

 That evening Anna was at home, for once. But she was restless and Felicity could tell she wouldn’t stay, she was planning to go out of the house. Sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket wasn’t Anna’s definition of a good time.

 “I’m not a at home kind of girl, Felicity. I don’t think I can stay here sitting in front of the TV.”

 “Well, you have your laptop.”

 Anna laugh.

 “Same thing. I like to go out, have fun, met some people. Maybe get lucky.”

 Felicity was finishing up the kitchen.

 “I know. We’ll go to the Club. Maybe Oliver is free. I would love another round.”

 No way Felicity was going through that again. Anna kept going.

 “That’s exactly what we are going to do.”

 Anna got into her room to get ready before Felicity could tell her the We was actually going to be a You.

 Finish with all her domestic task Felicity got to her room. It was her own private space. Where she felt safe.

 “Felicity. I’m ready.”

 “Go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

 “Okay. See you later.”

 Her pajamas, a blanket and soon she was comfortable in front of the TV watching whatever came on. It didn’t really matter, she just needed an escape. Following the little dramas going on screen rested her mind from the big dramas going on inside of her.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Saw Anna last night.” Oliver was, once again, sitting in front of her. Planning on bragging about Anna, no doubt.

 “Oh?”

 “She show up at the Club.”

 At least he wasn’t getting into any details.

 “Anna was under the impression you were showing up later.”

 “Don’t know what give her that idea. When she left I was getting ready for a night at home.”

 It was a lie. Anna included her in her plans she never told her she wasn’t planning on going along.

 “Will you show up tonight?”

 She didn’t plan on it. But Oliver question was more a plea than an actual question.

 “Don’t know. It depends.”

 “On?”

 “My mood.”

 Oliver’s stance was off, like something was breaking inside of him.

 “Is it your boyfriend? He doesn’t want you going to the Club?”

 Really? That was what was bothering him? The assumption that someone was making her act in a certain way? Oliver didn’t know her at all.

 “Give me some credit Oliver. No one would prevent me from going where I wanted to go.”

 “Which means YOU don’t want to go to the Club.”

 Wasn’t he listening? What part of “I do what I decide to do” didn’t he understood?

 “Which means I found that going to the Club every night wasn’t doing me much good.”

 “And being at home every night is good for you.”

 She consider lying. Tell him she was going out every night. But that was against the message she was conveying. She was at home, her choice, and she would take every consequence that came out of that choice.

 “Not really. But I’m still considering my options.”

 “Felicity what’s wrong?”

 “Nothing is wrong.”

 “Don’t. Please don’t lie to me. It’s been more than a week since we talk outside this office.”

 Didn’t felt like she was lying but he was right about their talks. Lately they only talked when he came down to her office at QC. Her days were spent between QC and home, leaving QC as the only place they could talk alone.

 “I’m focusing on my work, Oliver. And less…”

 “… on your personal life. Which includes the Club.”

 “Yes.”

 “Everyone needs, everyone deserves a personal life.”

 “Maybe I don’t want one.”

 “I can’t see your boyfriend agreeing to that.”

 This boyfriend story was getting old.

 “Come to the Club tonight. I’ve missed you there.”

She hadn’t been to the Club in week’s maybe it was time to come back. Maybe she could test her one night stand theory. Oliver was right the other day, focusing on meaningful relationships was only granting her grief and heartbreak. Maybe it was time to try another way. Question was would she be brave enough to go down that road? The Club was a familiar ground where she would be comfortable enough to test it out.

 “Okay.”

 “Promise me?”

 “I promise.”

* * *

 

 A knee length red dress, high heels, combined with the most red lipstick she could find gave her the reassurance she needed of her femininity and of her own beauty. And it was with this new found empowerment she walked down the Club stairs.

 For the first time her eyes weren’t drawn to Oliver in fact she only noticed him when he walked close.

 “Thank you.”

 “I had promise.”

 “Yes you did. Where’s your boyfriend?”

 “No boyfriend. I did consider something you told me and came to the conclusion that you are right.”

 She was so happy about the way her body was behaving she tiptoe, enough to lightly kiss Oliver’s cheek. She had never done anything like that to him, she was sure that, if she did, she wouldn’t be able to hide what she really felt. And she knew exactly how he would react if he knew, he would start walking away, at his own time, at his own pace. He wouldn’t hurt her on purpose but he would hurt her, she had no doubt about it.

 With a smile still on her face she walked up to the main philanderer in the room. Felicity had watch Charles MO so many times nothing he would do came as a surprise. She also had caught him glimpsing at her a few times before. It was time to give him a fair chance.

 “Hi.”

 “Hello. It has been a while. A long while.”

 While he talk she could feel his eyes wandering all over her. He was measuring her. She didn’t shy away or stop him so, soon, he was smiling at her.

 “Let’s dance.”

 “Sure.”

 She allow him to take her hand and guide her to the dance floor. She knew what was going to happen, she had prepared for it or at least she thought she did. 

Charles was all hands and she had to admit all her preparation wasn’t enough to take this. The music couldn’t stop soon enough. She needed to step back, away from Charles.

 As soon as the music stopped, before she could excuse herself and walk away, she felt another hand pulling her arm.

 “May I talk to you?”

 Oliver. What was he doing?

 “I’ll be right back, Charles.”

 His office. That couch had plenty of stories to tell already. She wasn’t adding to its repertoire.

 “What are you doing?” Oliver was angry. She had no idea why.

 “Having fun.”

 “I thought you weren’t a one night stand kind of girl.”

 “After what you told me I’ve been considering that women that do one night stands and casual hook-ups have the more fun.”

 “What?”

 “For instance Anna she hasn’t stayed home one night yet. She’s happy and thanks me everyday for introducing her to you.”

 “And that’s the happiness you want for yourself?”

 No it wasn’t. She knew that much. If Charles hands on her body, over the dress, made her feel the urge to go and take a bath she couldn’t see how she could take his touch on her bare skin.

 “You are not Anna, Felicity. This isn’t you.”

 What did he know about her? What made him a Felicity’s expert all of the sudden? Just that morning he was telling her she didn’t think with her own head.

 “You do not know enough about me to know that.”

 “I know enough. Trust me.”

 Trust? How could she trust him about this when he didn’t even knew her?

 “No.”

 “No what?”

 “In this particular issue I do not trust you, Oliver. Now if you are finish with the lecture I’m getting back.”

 “Felicity…”

He was being a bully. He had no right to make her feel bad about her choices. They were her choices and she still had free will, last time she checked. But what really upset her, what really pained her, was he was right, This wasn’t her. She couldn’t see herself indulging in Anna lifestyle. Felicity wish to have Anna happiness, the fun she had, have the city at her feet but she couldn’t follow that life herself.

“You’re back.”

Charles hand was caressing her back before she noticed he was by her side.

“Not for long. I have to leave.”

“So soon? The night is young. Stay a bit longer.”

The hand was now laying on her ass and it was getting uncomfortable.

“Have to get up early tomorrow.” And tears were threatening to show up.

“Let me take you home then.”

He guide her up the stairs and out the Club to her car before she could refuse.

“You know I was surprise to have you walking up to me tonight. But it was a nice surprise.”

Felicity was starting to feel cornered. He was hard against her tight, it was uncomfortable and a wave of panic threatened to take over her.

“I’ve never danced with you before. I decided to do that tonight.”

“You’re right we have never danced before.”

The way he uttered the word, the not so subtle rub of his bulge against her. She had to get out of there.

“All done now.” As she climbed in her car, as fast as she could, only one thought on her mind “Please let me go.”

She wasn’t sure if her car door hit him. She didn’t even look back to check as she drove away, tears running down her face.

Felicity cried herself to sleep that night. The only sure thing was this path was not for her. Never again she wanted to go through that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning.”

Felicity looked up at him. She had done her best with make up that morning but, as everyone kept staring, she was sure it hadn’t been good enough. She looked like crap, which was fitting because she felt like it too.

“Good morning, Oliver.”

 “Had fun?”

 No. It had been the worse night of her life but after his behavior the night before the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him about it.

 “Yes. A lot of fun.”

 “I stand corrected, by the way.”

 “Oh?”

 “I really wished you hadn’t come to the Club last night.”

 “Really?”

 So did she. So very much.

 “You took Charles into your bed, Felicity.”

Felicity consider setting things straight but she just wanted to forget, let it go. Let him think what he will. She was too upset to care about what he thought of her anymore.

 “I fail to see how that’s different from you and Anna. No wait it his different I took her to your bed, in a way.”

 “She’s a big girl. She makes her own decisions.”

Felicity was glad Oliver understood grown woman made their own decisions. She hoped it was some kind of personal progress, for that wasn’t how he acted the night before. Last night it felt like he was bullying her to act as he wanted, as he felt appropriate. Appropriate for her, only for her, not for any other woman in the world, just her.

 “She is. As am I.”

 “You made your point.”

 “You think I was just making a point?”

 Making a point? Of what? To whom? She was trying other ways. Other ways of living. Of being happy. She wasn’t making point’s. If she had she would be losing, big time.

 “Yes. You are not that kind of girl, Felicity.”

 She wasn’t. She really wasn’t. But she had to be something else besides the girl that stayed home, alone, watching TV, working on the computers.

 “I give you that, in the past. I wasn’t that kind of girl because I was boring, a sad excuse for a young woman. Now I will get wild and fun and live outside these walls.”

 “You are the kind of girl that deserves a guy that loves her, that takes care of her. That isn’t Charles.”

 “You are right. He’s not. He’s going to get old and still be jumping from bed to bed.”

 “And don’t you think that is a sad thing?”

 “For me? Yes. Without a doubt.”

 “For anyone.”

 “For you?”

 The question came out, unfiltered.

“Yes.”

 He was asking serious questions. It had been sometime since they talk, real talk, and for once, he made more sense than her own reasoning. It was time for another approach, a different path. She only had to think about what to do next. Being away from her friends and trying to turn into someone she wasn’t wasn’t the right answer, that much was sure.

“I’ll keep looking for that man then. It’s not like he’s going to ring my doorbell.”

 

* * *

 

 

From that day one Felicity started to get out more with coworkers, with people that had the same interests she had. It wasn’t much. A drink after work less often a group dinner. 

She still got back to the Club every other night, she had made some acquaintances there and it was still a safe harbor in the night.

Most of anything she worked. A new project was shared between QC and Palmer Tech and she was having an amazing time with this new invention. It was challenging and a great new step for all humanity.

At QC she had been tasked to follow it up, her counterpart at Palmer Tech was Ray Palmer himself. His skills were impressive, she was learning new things everyday which added to her commitment and to the pleasure she was getting off the project.

“Have dinner with me.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. Food. After work. I would like to meet you.”

She too was curious to meet him. Up until then she and Ray had talked by phone, they email and messaged each other but they had never met face to face.

“When?”

“Tomorrow? 8 o’clock?”

“Just message me the place. I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ray Palmer. The Ray Palmer?”

Anna was impressed and she didn’t hide it.

“We should go shopping for a dress, Felicity. He’s use to fancy women.”

“I have just the dress.”

The black dress had been bought at a whim for a cocktail party she was suppose to attend. Last minute it ended up staying stuck on the closet and she never wore it.

“WOW. Why didn’t I ever raid your closet? That dress is… WOW”

“You think? Isn’t it too revealing?”

It hardly covered her body. If it wasn’t for the length of the small skirt someone less attentive would figure it was a bathing suit hanging on the closet.

“Of course it is. But it’s also perfect. Try it on. Let me see you wear it.”

It still fitted perfectly and Felicity still felt strangely comfortable in it. She felt beautiful and the sparkling eyes looking at her from the mirror only added to the wave of growing happiness.

“WOW.”

Anna turn her finger making her swirl slowly.

“It fits you perfectly. Wait there.”

Her head was inside Felicity’s closet as she knelled on the ground.

“Try these.”

Felicity had forgotten about these shoes. Silver, long stiletto heels. They went perfect with the dress.

“Perfect. Ray Palmer is going to grab you and never let go.”

Felicity had to laugh. In that moment she was thankful for Anna, thankful for her to be there for her. As she was the next day, doing Felicity’s make up.

“That’s what friends do. Eyeliner is hard to get right if you are doing it yourself. I should know. I’m terrible at it.”

“If this works out I promise I will  help you with your eyeliner every day.”

“Deal. I know I’m going to win this one. So, tomorrow 6 am.”

 

* * *

 

 

As she stepped into the restaurant she was sure Anna was right about everything. All eyes turn to her as soon as Ray helped her off her coat.

“Stunning.”

“Thank you.”

“If I knew you were so beautiful I would insist on having you work at PT while the project development is finish.”

“Doubt my bosses would allow that.”

“No. You are right. They are too smart to allow me to do that.”

They talked about the things they like and there were so many things they both enjoyed doing. He got all her references and understood her love for IT and code. The dinner ended too fast, for both of them.

“Let’s go some place. Have a drink? You choose this time.”

There was only one place she could think of so she found herself at the top of the Club staircase looking down, waiting for Ray to come back from Coat Checking.

The soft touch of his hand on the small of her back felt nice.

“Nice place.”

“I like it.”

They started down the stairs.

“So you come here often?”

“Yes. I know the owner. And talking about Oliver there he is walking towards us.”

 “Hello.”

 “Oliver, hi. Ray, Oliver. He owns the Club.”

 “A pleasure, Ray Palmer.”

 “Oliver Queen.”

 “Oliver Queen? The Oliver Queen?”

 “Yes.”

 “A pleasure to met you. I’ve met your father once. My condolences by the way.”

 “Thank you. Enjoy yourselves.”

 That was weird. Formal, closed off Oliver was news to her. What was going on?

“There’s a table there.”

Ray guide her to the table and help her sit. The Club was pumping as usual.

“Never would imagine.”

“What?”

“You coming here often.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I had you as a more in house kind of woman. Don’t take it the wrong way though, I love staying home myself. Club’s aren’t really my thing.”

She nodded and smile.

“This Club is different. At least to me. I’ve been coming here since the beginning. I even help out sometimes.”

“Ah, that I can see. “

“That I am a good soul?”

“Don’t know that yet. But you like helping people.”

“Yes I do.”

She had an amazing evening. Ray was fun, and he got her, most of the time at least.

Felicity spotted Anna talking to Oliver as she left. She should have known Anna would try to get a glimpse of Ray, even if just a small one. 

Maybe Anna would get lucky. As for herself, she had a great first date. Ray was amazing and he would ask her on a second date and she would say yes but for now she was going home, take a nice shower and get comfortable.

She welcome the warmth of the bed clothes with a pleasure sigh,  she was now on the right path. With time the love she still felt for Oliver would fade and, if not Ray, someone else would take his place. The future look bright as she lost herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone rang awaking her up. A moment of confusion before finding Oliver smiling at her from the screen. It was late something must have happen.

“Oliver”

No sound. Probably a miss dial. But then there was a sound. It was Oliver but she could hardly make out the slouchy words

“You’re drunk, you know you’re drunk, what would you tell her?”

And he was gone.

Oliver was drunk. Probably at the Club. She check her watch, it was almost dawn. He would probably be heading home. Wait. He was drunk, he couldn’t get home.

Felicity got up put some pants, a sweater, a coat over all of it, sneakers and left.

Oliver was too clever he wouldn’t try to drunk drive would he? No. Of course not. Nevertheless she stepped on it. 

It was a relief to find his car by the Club’s door. The door was closed but not locked so she got herself into the, now, empty space. 

Without lights, people, all magic gone the Club was little more than a warehouse. And it was a bit disturbing being there by herself. Well she wasn’t really alone, Oliver was there. Somewhere.

She moved across the room. All lights were out except for the service lights that guided her way as she reached the office door. Oliver was there, his body oddly positioned over the couch, his head laying on a coat, buttons leaving an imprint on his face.

Oliver’s night must have been interesting, she thought with a smile. Felicity tiptoe to the coffee machine. She was a lousy coffee maker but caffeine was caffeine and she was in need of it, as Oliver would be when he woke up.

“Felicity.”

She turned expecting to meet his deep blue eyes, but he was still asleep. So she got back to making coffee.

“Felicity”

He was calling for her in his sleep. A dream of some kind.

“Don’t leave, please.”

Probably a nightmare.

“I love you.”

The measuring spoon stopped mid air.

“Come back please.”

Felicity set the spoon down carefully and grabbed the edge of the small table for balance.

“I need you.”

Her head was spinning. His dreaming, his drunk. But her reasoning wasn’t enough to stop the intense flood of hope.

“I love you so much.”

Oliver moved. He was almost falling out of the couch. A heavy silence took the room as he went silent and Felicity focus on keep breathing.

Coffee, she needed coffee. As the smell filled the room she was still shaken. He was just dreaming, he didn’t mean it. 

As much as she tried to convince herself all the work she had done, all the pain she had endure lately was now useless. She was back where she started, hoping and dreaming of a future with him.

She took a mug of coffee, and came closer to the couch. Kneeling on the floor. The coffee was awful, bitter, but was warming up her hands and keeping them busy enough to stop her urge to touch him.

Felicity lost track of time, she didn’t know how much time she was sitting there, coffee on her hands, watching him sleep. The light was growing stronger outside as the dawn gave way to the morning.

Blue dreamy eyes looked confusingly at her.

“Good morning. Coffee?”

“Felicity?”

“Yes. Not very good coffee. You know me.”

He painfully moved to a siting position. She should have helped but she wasn’t sure she could control herself if she touched him.

 “You’re here.”

 “You called me, remember.”

 “I hung up.”

 He did. “Still.” she had to be sure he was alright.

 “Never seen you get drunk before, Oliver.”

 “It’s not an experience I need repeating.”

 “What happen?”

 “Nothing. Really.”

Oliver Queen wouldn’t get this drunk if everything was dandy. He didn’t trust her. Fair enough. Like she didn’t trust him sometimes. Like now for instance.

 “I was worried about you, Oliver.”

 “Sorry.”

 “I was right to be worried. I know I was. You never get drunk. Ever. Something happen you just don’t trust me enough to tell me. But that’s okay. Put’s me in my place I guess.”

 “Your place is with me, Felicity.”

 That was a start but not nearly enough. It wasn’t enough for her to go back. Not enough for her to be back being close to him. Not enough to reassure her she wouldn’t be looking across the room while he sweet talk some painstaking beautiful woman into his office. Not enough.

 “Then say it, be honest about it.”

 “Say what, Felicity? That I messed up? That I love you? That I need you? That watching you yesterday made me lose it? That watching Ray touch you got me over the edge and I tried to find solace on the oblivion I figured I would get at the bottom of a glass? Didn’t find it by the way.”

 “You love me?”

The blue in his eyes turn clearer.

 “Yes I do. You mean everything to me, Felicity.”

 Felicity’s hands reach for his cheeks and for the first time she tasted his lips. The coffee mingling with his taste. Still crappy coffee but so much tastier now. He was close to burning up or so it felt as she brought her forehead to his.

 “Glad you said it awake.” It made all the difference in the world. From dream to reality.

 “I was drunk.”

 “You were dreaming.”

 A wicked smile on his lips.

“I’m awake now.”

In his arms she felt home. She was finally where she always wanted to be. And she wasn’t going anywhere anymore. She was not only on the right path she had arrived.


End file.
